A Land Apart
by Sammi Somara
Summary: Oh well, I had to change the title from 'a world apart' to 'a land apart' when I found out there was someone who wrote a Golden Sun fic with the same name...Now I'm mad... But its still a good story! (mine, I didn't read the other one) Chapter 4 up!
1. Goodbye

A World Apart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
YAY! This is a new fic, based off a dream I had. There are some things very very similar to what happens in TLA in here, (or at least what I've heard about it)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a beautiful evening, the radiant sunset shining on everything and turning it brilliant hues of neon pink and yellow.  
On the top of a hill, under a tree, two young people sat, talking.  
"I never thought this day would come, Ivan," said Sammi, tears in her eyes, "When we would each go our separate ways..."  
"I know," replied Ivan, "I'm not too happy about it either, but I must go to Hesperia, and you insist on exploring Lemuria..."   
He started walking down the hill.  
"Ivan, wait!" yelled Sammi.  
"What is it, Sammi," asked Ivan, turning back to face her.  
"Promise me one thing...before you leave..." said Sammi.  
"Anything," replied Ivan.  
"Promise me...that we'll meet again..." said Sammi.  
"Of course we will," replied Ivan, "Promise!"  
Then the two left the spot, each going the opposite direction...   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, I'm evil, only giving you the prologue....but I nust torture you so the suspense builds and you will review 'cause you're dying to find out what happens next. I won't post again until I get five reviews, and to make sure you stay interested, I'll give you a few clues as to what happens next. 1. Sammi WILL make it to Lemuria. 2. Picard is going to come in to the story later. He's going to be one of the main characters. 


	2. And Now We Find Piers!

A Land Apart 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
A Land Apart 2...Well, chapter 2 , that is.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, on her way to Lemuria, Sammi stopped in a small town...errrr....LARGE town called Madora (A/N This is actually from TLA....Madora..It's a real town...in the game...I don't know what really happens in the game...I just found out location names via the Internet). She was amazed at the size of the town.  
Wow, she thought, This place might even be larger than Tolbi!  
She had a lot of fun looking at the strange items on sale in the marketplace, and looking around the city. She noticed a small building guarded by two heavily armed people. Having never heard the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat,' she walked up to one of the guards and asked, "What the heck is this place supposed to be!?"  
"Gosh," said the guard, "I thought EVERYONE knew that..."  
"Well, I'm new here," explained Sammi, " So I don't know right from left."  
"Well, this is the local prison," replied the guard.  
"That's strange," said Sammi, " None of the other towns I visited had prisons.."  
"Well," replied the guard, "That's 'cause all the other towns are too stupid to have police. It's MODERN."  
"Oh," said Sammi, obviously confused, "So, why is this place guarded so heavily? Is there a really dangerous criminal inside?"  
"Yes," replied the guard, " A pirate. He's dangerous even behind bars. I'm just glad I'm guarding out here, and not in there."  
" I wouldn't be afraid," replied Sammi. She looked back on her past. After having her whole country destroyed by an evil witch and being the only survivor, how COULD anything scare her?  
"If you went inside, you would be," replied the guard, " I hear that guy is really scary."  
" Have you ever seen him with your own eyes?" asked Sammi.  
" No," admitted the guard.  
"Then how would you know what he looks like?" asked Sammi.  
" You are very wise for one so young," said the guard, impressed, " But I still think you would be scared. In fact, why don't you go in there and see if you aren't?"  
"All right," said Sammi, walking past the guard, " I will."  
The guard looked at her in disblief.  
Once inside, Sammi looked around. The first prison cell was empty, but the other wasn't (A/N: DUH!). She looked into the cell. There was a blue-haired guy in there. He was a big guy, and Sammi had to admit, he did look a little scary at first glance. But that was before she saw his eyes. She didn't see hate or anger in his eyes. She saw confusion...and fear. Not the fear of a villain about to feel the hammer of justice, but the fear of an innocent person who had no idea what was going on. She stared into his eyes for a few moments more, then left.   
Looking into someone's eyes, you can tell a lot about them. Whether their past was sad or happy, whether they had friends or not, whether they felt hate or gratitude, or any other emotion. Whether they were good or evil. It was almost like reading their mind. Sammi left very disturbed at this example of injustice. She felt uncontrollable anger rise within her.  
As she walked out, she looked at the guard and yelled angrily, "WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU!?"  
"Huh?" said the guard.  
Sammi was also confused, as she did not know why she had suddenly been so angry.  
" I'm sorry," she replied, " I don't know why I said that. I just suddenly got angry for no reason. I do not even know the meaning of my feelings. Sir, I wasn't scared. I can tell what people are thinking, what they are feeling, by looking into their eyes...sometimes."  
"If you weren't scared, then how did you feel?" asked the guard.  
"Sir," she replied, "I know this may sound really crazy, but....I think that man's innocent."   
Then she walked away.  
About an hour later, in the nearby woods, Sammi paced back and forth, talking to herself.  
"This is not justice!" she said, "That guy didn't do anything! I saw it in his eyes...I know! I'll bust him out of prison! Tonight!"  
She sat down on the ground and started planning for the swiftly approaching evening.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, you'll have to wait until later to see what happens next! As always, plz review! 


	3. A Failed Attempt

A Land Apart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I AM BACK FROM CAMP, AND IN A WRITING FRENZY (I also wrote a new GS story while I was at camp...I'll post it up tomorrow!) NOW FOR AN UPDATE!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
In the dark of night, when everyone (except Sammi...) was asleep, Sammi made her way towards the big small town of Madra. When she got there, she snuck into the prison, to help the blue haired guy escape. Unfortunately, he was asleep (like everyone else in the big small town of Madra). Sammi wrote something on a piece of paper and slipped it in under the door of the jail cell. Then she left. (if you want to know she wrote, it was:  
  
"Dear Mr. Blue-haired person,  
  
Please stay up late tomorrow night, because I am trying to bust you out of prison.  
  
Sincerely, A Random Kid.")  
  
Sammi spent the rest of the day hiding in the woods, thinking about what karate moves she would use on a guard if one of them came in while she was trying to help out the blue-haired guy. She decided that if she got caught, she would just throw whoever caught them halfway across Weyard.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
How did ya like it? As always, plz review! 


	4. A New Friend

A Land Apart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
YAY! UPDATE!  
  
However, I am thoroughly PO'd that FF.net took 'The Insane Crazy Activity of the Day' down, but anyways, I am updating every story! To The Reviewers:  
Golden Cat-He-he, glad you like 'A Land Apart'. But too bad, it's gonna mostly be about Piers, or at least for the first half. The second half probably is gonna be all about Ivan.  
Midiot-So the story is good so far. Sorry about the short chappies, but hey, at least I'm updating, right?  
  
Now on with the fic!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The following night Sammi snuck into the jail cell again, and this time the young man in prison was expecting her. She showed him the secret passage underneath one of the mats and they escaped together. "Thank you," he said. "No problem," replied Sammi, "What's your name, anyways?" "My name's Piers," he said with a smile. "Well, Piers, it looks like we're going to have to travel together," said Sammi, "Where are you headed?" "Well, I'm trying to find my way home," replied Piers, "By the way, I never got your name." "I'm so sorry. How rude of me," exclaimed Sammi, "I'm Samora, but please call me Sammi." "Don't worry, Sammi, I'm not angry," said Piers, still grinning, "So where are you going?" "Who, me?" asked Sammi, "Oh, I'm just exploring the world. I wanted to go see Lemuria, but that's not happening anytime soon!" "It might," replied Piers with a slight smile, "I'm FROM Lemuria, I could take you there if you want." "Really?" asked Sammi excitedly. Piers nodded his head, and with that, the two new friends walked off together into the sunset.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, that's one update done, 30 some odd more to go!  
  
Piers: You already wrote them all down in your notebook.  
  
Yeah, and used it all up, too. And I still have to type them all up. Hopefully, I'll get all of them done before the weekend.  
  
Piers: Yeah, HOPEFULLY!  
  
Oh, shut up. And to you readers, as always, plz review! 


End file.
